1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition containing a specific resin. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ink composition suitable for ink jet recording.
2. Background Art
Sure fixation of recording print onto a recording medium is an important property required of the ink composition. In recent years, coated papers and the like have been used as a recording medium. The surface of the recording medium has been rendered very smooth for imparting a feel of high grade. There is a demand for an ink composition which can yield a print having satisfactory abrasion resistance even on a recording medium having such a smooth surface.
Further, in recent years, ink jet recording has become used widely. In the method, droplets of an ink composition are ejected and deposited onto a recording medium such as paper. The ink jet recording method can realize high speed printing of an image having a high resolution and a high quality by means of a relatively inexpensive apparatus. The coated papers with a smoothed surface are extensively used as a recording medium from the viewpoint of adding a further value to the record. Therefore, for ink compositions for ink jet recording, realizing print with good fixation on such a recording medium is an important property to be required.